Intro 002
"Damn Drow", roared Gunnolf as he drew his battle axe and made his way to the eastern front. Gunnolf hated Drow above all else, not because they were meddling bastards, or because they served a evil goddess. Gunnolf hated them because everyone else feared them so greatly. What was so special about them. They were nothing more than dark skin elves to him. Elves die, and so do Drow. "Drow", scared a militia man in fear as he began to retreat. The Drow warriors blades flashed a sinister silver as it slicked clean thought his boiled leather breastplate and sent the man to meet his god. From behind the first Drow two more foul elves charged the barracks. Their blades began to cut a bloody path thought the milita force. "Stop dying!", roared Gunnolf as he erupted from the pile of fleeing men. With a firm hand the orc grabbed a fleeing soldier and body slammed him onto the ground. The blood red eyes of the armored beast before them send a cold chill down the fleeing men's spine. For a moment they questioned who was more terrifying, and during that moment Gunnolf rushed forward to meet the Drow in battle. The sudden visage of a savage Orc among the population of lambs gave the lead Drow a pause. It was a moments hesitation, but that was more than enough time for the upstart female to take the lead. "To show fear at the sight of a mere Orc", spat the Drow women to the male as she passed him. "Lets put your name to the test", whisper Gunnolf as he rushed forward. The Drow females blades turned into a blur as they danced thought the air. A blur, that Gunnolf could follow. With the speed of tempus Gunnolf's axe meet her right blade. With the strength of the mountain his shield held up against the magical edge of her left blade. With the fury of fire he pressed forward pushing the slender Drow female back. Jumping backwards she freed her blades and began to attack with blinding furry. However Gunnolf's axe descended upon her like the hawk. Realizing the error of her strike the maiden gracefully redirected her blades to form a cross guard against the descending axe. She then, or she planned to. The axe came down with the speed of Tempus and the weight of the mountain. The Drow stood no chance. Her slender arms could not hold against such force. With a single hand the Drow fighter was brought low as the axe crashed thought her cross guard and slammed into her face. Her head exploded from the force. The two Drow females behind the first stopped in their tracts at the sight of the attack. The lead Drow gave off a twisted smile and rushed in. She was a fool, and thus why she died. He would not make the same mistake as underestimating the brute. His blades came in, impossibly fast, slashing at the burly creature. In a instant he scored two hits. One across the chest and the other across the arm, but to his horror the thick mail armor of the Orc held true. Unkown to him his enchanted blades, blessed with the power of the deep, would do nothing against the sun blessed armor of Gunnolf. In brutal retribution Gunnolf's shield shot forward. The gilded wood smashed into the Drow's teeth knocking them from their position. The Drow was dazed from the blow and skitted back to regain his balance. As his eyes focused he saw the simple axe. The blade cleaved into the Drows face taking a portion of it with it. "Two", spoke Gunnolf as a surge of blood lust rushed thought him. There was always something special when a Orc slew a elf. Behind him the milita men began to rally. The invincible and deadly Drow were falling before them. Drawing their cross bows the Drow began to shoot bolts at the beast. However they meet only Gunnnolf's shield. This was not a cave, or a castle. This wa